


Beyond All Things

by blake_is_strange



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Magic, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Kara is a being from another world virtually unknown to humanity. She was adopted by the Danvers after the destruction of her world and has lived as a human for over ten years. But now that her father is gone and her sister Alex is moving up the ranks in the Palace Guard, Kara is starting to wonder if she can be more than a humble farmer for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Beyond All Things

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supercorp fic, but by no means is it going to be the lasT! I've been wanting to do a fic about these two for a while and I figured this was an interesting way to start! Head over to my Tumblr @blake-is-strange97 to see how you can make requests, get early access and vote on what you see next! Thank you an enjoy!

Kara’s POV

My first memories of the human world are faint. Panic-stricken. Blurry and red around the edges. I remember running, my arms and legs being scratched up by underbrush that had gone leafless from the cold winter. A season I had only ever experienced twelve times in my own world. A world that was quickly collapsing behind me. 

So I ran and ran and ran until everything around me shifted. 

There was a pop and then a bang and then I was flying. 

My name is Kara. I was born in another world just beyond the veil that separates Earth from worlds of magic and power that most humans would never be able to imagine. When I was seven years old, my world began to die. When I was nearly eight, it collapsed in on itself. 

I’ve lived in the human world ever since. Jeremiah, a farmer, and his family raised me and I became his youngest daughter. In the wake of his death, Alex and I have done what we can to keep the farm going, but it hasn’t been easy. Especially considering the fact that Alex has no interest in being married off to a man and certainly can’t maintain the farm now that she’s begun working for the castle guard. 

My abilities have made it a bit easier since I can do more than a hundred men put together, but only my family knows what I can do. I know that it’s because my blood, my heritage, makes me different. I’m a creature that no human could ever truly understand. My world and theirs never came in contact with one another until I arrived. Or so I’d been told as a child, before I ended up here. 

But, in spite of that, Alex treats me like she would anyone else. As much as I miss my old life and my old world, I can’t help knowing deep within my heart that this is my home now. Eliza and Alex are my family and they always will be. So I work hard to keep them safe and well cared for, even though I know Alex can - supposedly - take care of herself. 

“Are you coming to the pub with me tonight?” Alex asks me as I heft a bale of hay over my shoulder, sighing heavily. 

“So you can stare at the bar-maid and whine about how beautiful she is all night? I think I’ll go to bed early, but thanks,” I tease my adoptive sister and she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her armored chest. 

“You’re a foul little sister,” she tells me and I scoff, piling the bale with the others, making sure it’s steady. 

“Perhaps I was raised alongside a horrible little girl who only ever chased other girls around and never taught me how to act like a lady,” I say with a girly lilt to my voice that is all together uncharacteristic. Alex laughs and shoves my shoulder and I pretend to stumble back a step, laughing with her as I grab another bale to pile with others. “Besides, you know I have that meeting with the Lord tomorrow morning. You know I can’t miss it.” 

“You truly believe that Lord Luthor will give you a fair hearing.” It comes out as a statement, like my sister is realizing for the first time that I’m serious about my decision. She steps to me, grabbing my arm as I place the bale on the stack, her grip tightening when I don’t turn to face her. “Kara, when you show him what you are, he won’t hear your plea. He’ll lock you away and  _ kill _ you. Or worse!” 

“I don’t have many other choices, Alex,” I plead with her, turning to face her and look into those protective brown eyes. “We need the gold. Mother isn’t getting any younger and you and I both know that neither of us will ever be able to continue Father’s lineage.” 

“Fuck Father’s lineage, Kara! Fuck the farm, fuck the legacy!” She shouts at me and I flinch, my brow and shoulders tightening as I avoid her gaze. My heart aches at her words and she knows it. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me, forcing me to look at her again. “Don’t ask me to hear you out on this. Don’t ask me to support you. And don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me that you’re going through with it. Father’s legacy died with him and he knew that. He knew that I wasn’t going to marry a man and he sure as hell knew that you weren’t going to be stuck here for the rest of your life. We don’t even know how long your life is! You could outlive the next hundred generations of Danvers and this place will be long gone by then.”

“Alex, I-”

“I know. I know that this is your home and I know that you think this is the right thing to do,” she says more gently, her grip loosening on my shoulders. I worry my lip, my chest tightening and a lump forming in my throat. The last thing I want to think about is losing another family. Another home. “You’re stupidly noble. But this place… it’s not where we’re meant to be. Even Father knew that this place wouldn’t last after he was gone.” 

“But what about Mother? Where will she go when this place is gone?” I ask tightly, wishing I could look at my sister’s face and find all the answers I need. 

Truthfully, I’m not sure what my purpose in this world is. I have few friends. Most people think I’m a bit strange, but they tolerate me. It’s usually the older people that find me charming and sweet, but people my own age seem wary of me. I don’t have many talents other than my abilities. 

“If we both join the guard and climb the ranks, we can afford to house her somewhere nice and we can both just live our lives,” my sister tells me, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. “Come to the pub with me tonight, relax a little. Then you can make a choice tomorrow. Maybe, instead of meeting with the Lord to tell him about your powers, you just formally request to join the guard.”

I swallow around the lump in my throat and nod, looking at the ground again. I know that she’s right. If I show my powers to anyone, I could be putting myself at risk. We’re still not sure what my weaknesses are or if I have any. But maybe if I join the guard, I can help people and find my purpose. I know that Mother will be gone someday and it’ll be just Alex and me, but I try not to think about that too much. 

“Alright. I’ll meet you at the pub tonight and I’ll… I’ll think about the guard idea,” I say something and my sister smiles when I look at her, bringing a smile to my own lips. 

“Good. Now finish your work! I’ll see you tonight,” she says before giving my shoulder a playful punch before leaving the barn. I smile after her and then turn back to what I was doing, my mind racing. 

My entire life has been this farm, this family. I don’t know what I’ll do when Mother is gone. I don’t know what I’ll do if I outlive every human I know and love. Truthfully, I don’t even want to think about it. 

So I don’t. I keep working until everything is done. I even use my super speed to get through most of it just to make myself feel some sort of exhaustion. My body has never gotten hungry or tired easily, but using my abilities can get me to feel at least a bit worn out. 

When I’m done with the day’s chores, I go back to the house and change into something fit to wear out on the town. Nothing extravagant, just a clean tunic and trousers. I’ve never been one for gowns. Even as a girl I enjoyed looking at gowns more than wearing them. 

I’ve always blamed that on the fact that they’re impractical, but also that clothing was never used the way humans use it in my world. Apart from covering one’s body and showing status, clothes were rarely shown for the sake of their beauty. It was less about the ornate nature and bold colors and more so about the strength of material and usefulness of the clothing that made it worthwhile in my old world. But humans seem much more enraptured with the idea of showing off. 

Not that I mind it much now, but it was greatly confusing to me as a child. It took a few years to wrap my head around the idea that clothes were useful for more than just cover and keeping warm, though I personally look for little else in my own attire. 

The night air is thick with warmth as I make my way through the town towards the pub that Alex loves so much. She claims that it’s her affection for a stiff drink and good music that drives her here, but I believe it has more to do with the beautiful woman behind the bar than anything else. Not that I can blame her. 

Kelly is a dark, smirking woman with an alluring shimmer in her dark eyes. I can’t say she’s not beautiful or charming or funny, but I can say that she is completely in love with Alex. Of course, my sister will never believe me when I tell her so, no matter how often I insist upon it. She’s stubborn like that. 

I can hear her voice even before I enter the tavern, that low register to it that insinuates flirting floating through the air. I can even hear her heart beating a bit faster than usual. 

“So, any young men come around to courting you yet, miss Olsen?”

I roll my eyes almost as hard as Kelly at the horrible line, walking through the large open doors. They’re always open during the Summer months. It used to be a barn, but the family who owned it lost their cattle and had to change trades. It’s been nearly fifteen years since then and I think most would agree that the tavern is far more popular than the barn was. 

“You shouldn’t be asking such ridiculous questions so loudly,” Kelly scolds, but her eyes are soft and sweet as she stares at Alex across the bar, leaning over it enticingly. A deep part of my heart aches a bit. Not in jealousy of Kelly paying so much mind to Alex, but that no one ever looks at me like that. At least, not that I’ve noticed. “Someone with an unsavory opinion of two women being so close could have you arrested.”

Alex just laughs, squaring her shoulders as she leans onto the bar, her face barely an inch away from Kelly’s face. 

Now that I’m within earshot, I clear my throat, relieved and embarrassed when both women look up from each other to me. Alex sighs, annoyed at the interruption, but Kelly smiles at me in a heartwarming way and stands up straight. 

“Kara, you’ve left the farm,” the dark-haired woman teases lightly and I chuckle, nudging Alex as I sit beside her at the bar.

“Blame her, she made me.”

“You know as well as I do that I can’t  _ make _ you do anything. Nothing short of making me want to pull my hair out, anyway.,” my older sister grumbles. I feel a bit of guilt knowing that I interrupted a rare moment between her and the girl she’s sweet on, but I also very much enjoy teasing her. 

“It’s not my fault I’m stubborn. You made me this way. All those years of fighting over who would do the chores has made me particularly bull-headed,” I reply and the older woman shoves me by my shoulder. A rehearsed sway and a big grin are all I give her in return and she laughs, shaking her head.

“Please, give me a drink before I throw her and her stupid smirk out into the street,” Alex calls to Kelly who’s already bringing over two pints. She sets the metal cups on the bar and smiles at us, giving me a friendly wink. 

“Don’t let her get too drunk, I have other patrons who need the ale just as badly,” Kelly instructs and I nod, thanking her as she saunters away to help another farmer who’s just sat down. More and more people start to slowly fill the building, sitting at tables, the bar and dancing now that there’s music being played. Alex and I talk and even share a drink with some of her friends from the guard, but I mostly just watch the crowd of people who’re dancing like it’s their last night on earth. It’s hypnotizing to watch the ladies gowns twirl and hear the cheering and laughter and other chatter. It’s like the night air is casting a spell on me, making me feel bright underneath my skin. 

That’s when I see her. The dark-haired woman with two different colored eyes. She walks into the tavern as the last rays of sunlight stretch into the building through the open doors, covering the wooden floor in streaks of gold. The light is nearly blinding, but I can’t tell if it’s the sun affecting my eyes or the woman who’s making her way in as the crowd begins to dance again, surrounding her until I have to crane my neck to see her. 

Her simple blue gown shows that she must not be rich, but her stance and stride make her inborn confidence clear. I can’t take my eyes off of her as she walks to the bar, the table I’ve been sitting at with Alex and her friends mere feet away. I don’t have to strain to hear the woman ask for wine, thanking Kelly as she takes the glass and turns to look out over the crowd, lifting the drink to her red lips. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Alex asks and I realize belatedly that I’ve set down my cup and stood. I shake my head, clearing my throat as I look to my sister. 

“I thought I saw someone,” I say as evenly as I can manage, looking back to where the dark-haired woman is still standing with her back leaned against the bar. Alex follows my gaze and her brows furrow. 

“Oh, yeah, she does look familiar… wait,” she stands and looks a bit closer, her eyes filling with recognition. “By the gods, Lord Luthor will have my hide.” My brow tightens and I look to Alex, not even having time to ask what the hell she’s talking about before she’s stalking off towards the woman who’s stolen my breath from my lungs. 

I follow without being asked, even though I know that Alex doesn’t want me to tag along. She approaches the woman as if she knows her, bowing in respect before whispering furiously, her face tight with concern. 

“My lady, you shouldn't be here. Your father would be most displeased if he knew-”

“But he won’t, will he?” the stranger asks Alex and my sister crosses her arms over her chest, her lips twitching into a slight scowl. 

“I can’t promise that. I’m not the only one here who knows your face, my lady,” Alex says in a low, frustrated tone. I step closer, putting on my best smile. 

“Is there a problem?” I ask gently and Alex turns to me, her frustration growing if the red tinge to her cheeks is any indication. 

“Nothing that concerns you, Kara,” she tells me pointedly and I nod, turning to walk away when the woman’s eyes catch me, her voice stopping me. 

“Kara, I don’t believe we’ve met,” the green-eyed woman greets me, holding out a delicate hand. I take it in mine and bring her porcelain knuckles to my lips. I’m not sure what possesses me to do this, but it feels well worth it to see how she smiles, her cheeks going pink. “I’m Lena.” 

“A pleasure, my lady,” I tell her earnestly and her smile broadens dangerously. My heart skips at seeing such a smile on such a beautiful woman. 

“So, Kara, what do you do?” She asks me. It takes me a moment to remember that answering that question would be polite because I can’t move past how her lips wrap around my name. I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“I’m a farmer, my lady,” I reply and she smiles, rolling her eyes. 

“Please, enough with this  _ my lady _ thing. Call me Lena,” she insists. I nearly forget that Alex is there because I feel like my insides are glowing, but she makes herself known rather abruptly. 

“Lady Luthor, I insist that you go back to the castle before someone here gets the wrong idea,” Alex whispers, eyeing the crowd. I look around, my heart skipping as the pieces suddenly click together. 

“Wait, you’re-“

“Lord Luthor’s daughter, you half-wit,” Alex snaps at me, obviously impatient. I understand her annoyance with a rush now and I cast my eyes down, bowing a bit. 

“My apologies, your Grace. I shouldn’t have been so informal.”

Lena sighs and rolls her eyes, downing her wine. 

“Alex Danvers, you ruin all the fun,” she grumbles, setting her glass on the bar. “Fine. I’ll go home. But only if your adorable friend escorts me.” 

My face goes so hot that I’m afraid my hair will burst into a raging fire. I’m sure my cheeks are red enough to show it as I laugh and rub the back of my neck, tense and unsure. 

“She’s not my friend, she’s my sister,” Alex corrects curtly, glaring at me. “Take her straight back to the castle or I’ll chop your ears off.” 

“So cruel to such a sweet looking woman,” Lena cuts in before I can reply, stepping closer to me and wrapping her arm around mine, her hand on my elbow. “Come, Kara. I believe a walk will do my frayed nerves some good.” 

I nod dumbly, looking to Alex questioningly and she sighs, motioning for me to go along with it. I swallow around my tongue, my heart racing even faster than usual. I’m not entirely sure what Lena sees in me as we walk out into the cooling night air, but part of me finds it difficult to care. 

I can hear her heartbeat thudding away in her chest, the sound strangely soothing to my normally overstimulated senses. I can’t keep myself from staring as the orange and grey sky highlights Lena’s beautiful features. Those sharp, shimmering eyes. The way one is slightly bluer than the other. Her high cheekbones and porcelain skin. She’s so gorgeous that it steals the breath from my lungs. I’m suddenly very aware that no one has ever made me feel this way. The deep, thundering ache in my gut, the fluttering beating of my heart, the fuzzy, light feeling in my head. 

“So, you’re a farmer?” She asks me, looking to me with her eyebrows lifted in what I interpret as interest. I nod, smiling a bit. 

“Yes. Alex’s parents adopted me when I was eight and I’ve been working on the farm since,” I explain. It’s not unusual for people to adopt children to help work their land, but I’m more than just a helping hand. Father and mother always helped me to understand that I’m part of their family. I’m a Danvers just as much as they are. “Alex thinks I should join the guard, though.” 

“I would agree, but I’m a bit biased,” she replies, smiling at me as the roads turn from dirt to cobblestone the closer we get to the castle.

“Why’s that?” I dare to ask, unable to look away from that bewitching smile, even if it is slight. As though it’s been trained into a small, mischievous curve by a lifetime of nobility lessons. I can’t even begin to imagine what sorts of things Lena has been taught to show and hide. What she speaks compared to what she hides. But I’m all too willing to find out every last secret hiding beneath those shimmering eyes. 

“Because I’d be able to see you much more often if you became part of the guard,” she says matter of factly, giving me an answer that I didn’t expect. I laugh and shake my head, my heart lighting up when she smiles and laughs along with me. 

“You’re assuming that I’m pleasant company,” I warn her and she laughs more, the sound filling my heart with so much joy that I’m afraid my chest may burst from attempting to contain it all. 

“I  _ know  _ that you’re pleasant company,” she counters with a smirk and I chuckle nervously, my heart lodged in my throat.

“You flatter me,” I manage to say, the castle courtyard coming into sight. My delight fades a bit as I realize that Lena could be quickly leaving my life even faster than she entered it. But before I have time to truly grieve a possible future that I could have with this beautiful woman, she takes my hand and drags me off of the road and towards a large stone wall. 

“I tend to flatter people I enjoy being around,” she tells me in a secretive whisper as she leads me from the road. “Come, we can’t have the guards seeing us. Me especially.” 

“Where are we going?” I dare to ask as the lantern lights fade behind the solid stone wall that has become our guide. 

Lena traces the large, cool bricks with the tips of her fingers. I watch how they slowly move over every bump and crack as my eyes adjust to the dark. I don’t realize that this is her way of looking for something until she’s seemed to have found it. 

A large, dark bush as the edge of the forest meets the castle’s outermost wall. Lena stops in front of it, turning to me with a small, secretive smile on her face as she takes a small step closer to me. She gets so close to me that I can smell the light lavender of the oils she must use. I barely stop myself from inhaling deeply, my tongue feeling much too large for my mouth as I wonder just what the hell is going on with me.

I’ve seen plenty of beautiful women before in my life. So why is Lena making me feel this way? 

“I’m going to trust you with one of my dearest secrets, Kara Danvers,” the dark-haired woman tells me quietly, her breath brushing against my lips. I’m almost sure that I’ll die if I don’t stay this close to her. But I’m also afraid that the heat she makes me feel deep within my veins will melt my brain if I don’t get away from her. 

“You can trust me,” I tell her softly, unsure how else to respond to such a strange proclamation. 

Those shimmer green-blue eyes seem to grin as widely as Lena and my heart skips, making my lungs feel tight and small. 

“This is how I get in and out of the castle without being seen. I’ll have to bring you back here when we get to know each other better so that I can show you which turns to take in the cellar, but for now,” she pauses, stepping into my space until I’m pretty sure I’ll never stop smelling that sweet, heavy scent that surrounds her. Never stop seeing those beautiful eyes. The perfect bow of her lips. 

Those same lips surprise me as they get closer to me. I freeze where I stand, melting when they touch my cheek lightly, like a test. I smile so wide that my face aches, but I don’t care. My heart is slamming against the wall of my ribs like a jumping, wriggling beast so full of joy that it can’t possibly be contained. 

“Come tell my father that you want to join the guard. I’d love to see you again soon,” she whispers, her hand taking mine and squeezing it for a brief moment before she steps away and pulls a few of the branches of the thick bush aside. “Walk home safely, Kara. See you soon.” I wave weakly as she disappears behind the bush, not sure if what I just went through was real or not. 

I can still hear Lena’s heartbeat and footsteps on dirt floors. I stay there for a little while, the cold growing a bit stronger around me. But I barely feel it on my skin. The cold has never bothered me, but the warmth of pure joy inside me practically blocks it out completely. 

I walk home in a daze, getting to my room and flopping down on my pallet in the dark. My night vision comes in handy on nights like this. But I’ve never had a night quite like  _ this _ . 

Almost two decades in this strange, ever-changing world and never have I ever felt anything like this. 

It aches and tingles and constricts my heart in an iron grip, but it also makes me feel like I’m flying through the air for the first time all over again. 

I know I’ll never be the same after meeting Lena Luthor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
